


BTS - Most kinky / adventurous in the bedroom (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [33]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Kinks, Kinky, Other, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)





	BTS - Most kinky / adventurous in the bedroom (Most to Least)

**1\. V**

Taehyung would be very adventurous and open to trying new or taboo ideas. He would often initiate new positions or concepts and if his girlfriend was kinky or had a particularly unusual fantasy, he would not be put off by it and would allow her to try it out, even if it was something which he was not particularly into himself. He loves fucking you roughly in unusual locations and enjoys contorting your body into usual positions. Sex with him would be the loudest of all the members; both from himself and from how hard he fucks you. He would be the most likely of the members to try BDSM or anal sex, occasionally doing both as part of his regular sex life. He is very much into dirty talk during sex and would often call you a slut or a whore as he becomes carried away with the act. Outside of the bedroom, however, he is always incredibly sweet towards you. His Jekyll and Hyde personality when it came to sex would always keep you on your feet and you would never know what to expect from him.

**2\. RM**

Namjoon is very aware and comfortable with his sexuality and his turn-ons. He is actively very open to new ideas and exploring your bodies together. He would enjoy introducing new sex toys and sex positions into the bedroom and would be open to roleplay to keep things interesting. When you are away from each other, he enjoys having Skype sex with you as he is a very visual person. Of all the members, he loves it most when you dress up for him in the bedroom and wear sexy black lingerie. He has quite a high sex drive and, if he is horny, wants to do something about it that involves you. A relationship with him would involve leaving work at lunch time for a sexy session in the middle of the day.

**3\. J-Hope**

Hoseok is naturally very curious in the bedroom and in your relationship and open to new experiences. He is creative when it comes to sex and would often use objects which were close at hand to enhance your sexual experience (food, ice cubes, phallic shaped objects etc.) His sex drive is very unpredictable which means you often find yourself spontaneously making love in the kitchen, bathroom, living room or wherever the mood takes you. Sex with him is always impulsive and fun and no two experiences are ever quite the same. More than anything, Hoseok loves to watch your face react to what he is using on you and this inspires him to try out new things.

**4\. Jimin**

Jimin is very possessive and territorial over you. He loves to be dominant and aims for every experience to leave a lasting impression on you. The thought of you finding him/your sex life stale and boring is a concern for him so he does his best to make sex memorable. Although he is not rough or aggressive with you, he enjoys gently restraining your hands and leaving love bites on you to claim you as his own. He wants to be the only man to make you feel this way and will often deny you an orgasm or not allow you to touch yourself, wanting to be the only person who is allowed to make you cum. Although some of this comes from his own insecurities, he is open to new experiences and would take your kinks very seriously.

**5\. Suga**

While Yoongi is not “obviously” kinky, he is open to trying out new things, particularly if you had any kinks. If you weren’t particularly kinky, sex would often be vanilla but occasionally he would surprise you by using small sex toys on you such as a vibrating bullet; loving your reaction when he slowly slipped it into you during foreplay without warning. He would also spontaneously grab a can of whipped cream and squirt a line of it down your slit, licking it clean before you can protest. He would approach the subject of sex and your likes and dislikes very openly and you would feel comfortable talking to him about anything which you wanted to try (eg. Anal sex).

**6\. Jungkook**

Jungkook is not openly kinky and does not have any taboo fetishes or kinks of his own, however, he would often find himself in relationships with women who did. He would find it difficult to refuse his girlfriend’s requests and would comply to the best of his ability, even if he did not personally find it particularly exciting or sexy. Although he is a little bit submissive in the bedroom, especially around older women, he never backs down from a challenge and the best way to get him to try out a new idea would be to claim that he would not do it – urging him to prove you wrong.

**7\. Jin**

Jin finds it enough to make love to you that he does not have any particular kinks of his own. If you had your own kinks or wanted to try something new, he would carefully listen and talk through the act beforehand, making sure that you really wished to go ahead with it. He would never try anything which he thought would hurt or upset you. If you wanted to be restrained, he would only use the gentlest of ties on your wrists and would keep checking that you were okay throughout. He would be open to trying anal after some convincing, but would be unlikely to be able to finish the act after a few minutes. It is not that he is boring in the bedroom, but his concern and love for you is paramount for him.


End file.
